


Баллада о зимней ночи

by Seina_Jamari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Creepy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seina_Jamari/pseuds/Seina_Jamari
Summary: Когда из леса выходят тени, хватит ли у человека сил противостоять их чарам?
Kudos: 1





	Баллада о зимней ночи

Когда зимнее солнце сядет,  
Загораются в небе звезды,  
И метель начинает пляску,  
Поднимается ночь над лесом,  
То выходят из леса тени  
С человечьими лицами тени,  
С золотыми глазами тени,  
И идут они прямо к дому.  
В доме том – жена молодая.  
Третью ночь она глаз не смыкает,  
Ждет с охоты милого мужа:  
Третий день как ушел охотник,  
Третий день как пропал бесследно.  
Третью ночь она сна не знает,  
Дочь качает она устало:  
Неспокойна ее малютка,  
Громко плачет в резной колыбели.  
Вокруг дома кружатся тени  
И скребутся в дубовые двери,  
Слышат голос и плач человечий,  
Ей поют злые зимние песни:  
«Ты послушай, жена молодая.  
Твой охотник в плену у леса.  
Твой охотник устал и растерян.  
Мы ему заметали дорогу.  
Мы следы его укрывали,  
Мы его заманили в чащу.  
Бродит он и тропы не видит,  
Твое имя он повторяет,  
Призывает тебя в надежде,  
Только нет для него дороги,  
И смеются над ним метели».  
Отвечает жена молодая:  
« Вы не лгите, проклятые тени!  
Не свести вам его с дороги!  
Мой охотник с тропы не сходит,  
Носит пояс он наизнанку,  
Знает тайное слово леса,  
Он сильней ночного дурмана!  
Я ему подарила перстень,  
Из святого железа перстень,  
Я вплела ему в волосы ленту,  
Что алее зари и крови,  
Я три ночи глаз не смыкала,  
Я ждала его безоглядно!  
На рассвете домой вернется,  
Не подвластный зимнему слову,  
Мой охотник из темного леса!»  
Ей в ответ обещают тени:  
«Ты открой нам дубовые двери –  
Мы его с добычей отпустим.  
Мы дадим ему волчьи шкуры  
С мехом теплым, как жар очажный,  
Серебристые волчьи шкуры –  
Вы таких нигде не видали.  
Мы ему тайники откроем,  
Где ценнее всех звезд алмазы,  
Он вернется к тебе богатым,  
Королей и князей богаче.  
Лишь отдай нам свою малютку,  
Ту, что плачет в резной колыбели.  
Мы ее серебром увенчаем,  
Будет жить во дворце высоком,  
Будет спать на мехах и шелке.  
А как вырастет юной девой,  
Королевской станет невестой».  
Отвечает жена молодая:  
«Нет вам веры, лживые тени!  
Вы ей в душу вдохнете холод,  
Ей ножом раздвинете ребра,  
Вместо сердца вложите камень,  
Позабудет она свое имя,  
Материнской любви не вспомнит,  
Станет зимней жестокой ведьмой,  
Вечно жаждущей теплой крови.  
Будет вечно кружиться в танце,  
Лишь в метель и пургу одета,  
Будет петь ваши злые песни  
И манить детей прочь из дома.  
Я за все сокровища мира  
Не отдам вам свою малютку!»  
Отвечают ей зимние тени:  
«Не упрямься, жена молодая.  
По добру открывай нам двери,  
А иначе войдем мы сами.  
Мы засовы развеем пылью,  
Мы в окно сквозняком проникнем,  
Мы в трубу проскользнем незаметно,  
Прокрадемся клубами дыма –  
Мы похитим твою малютку,  
Украдем из резной колыбели  
И подменим ее колодой,  
Даже глазом моргнуть не успеешь.  
Отвечает жена молодая:  
«Не страшны мне ваши угрозы!  
Я огня в очаге не гасила,  
Клятв и слова не нарушала ,  
Я повесила гроздь рябины  
На оконные крепкие ставни,  
Нож отцовский – над колыбелью,  
Рядом ленту зари алее.  
Не войти вам в дубовые двери,  
Из железа верны засовы,  
Сохранит их святое слово!»  
Но кружат вокруг дома тени  
И поют ей в бессильном гневе:  
«Не перечь нам, жена молодая.  
Не вернется к тебе охотник.  
Растерзали его медведи,  
Затоптали копытами лоси,  
Сердце съели голодные волки,  
Снег засыпал белые кости.  
Только дух его бродит по лесу  
И в тоске тебя призывает,  
Но ему не увидеть дома,  
До скончания мира и неба  
Обречен он во тьме скитаться!  
Мы пришли за своей добычей,  
Нас послал Король за невестой,  
Так не стой у нас на дороге!  
Только скажем тайное слово –  
Станут прахом дубовые двери,  
Разобьются крепкие ставни,  
А за ними огонь угаснет,  
Разорвется алая лента,  
Не спасет тебя нож отцовский!  
Заберем мы твою малютку,  
Покараем тебя за дерзость.  
Скажем тайное слово снова -  
Обратишься в холодный камень.  
Будешь вечно стоять, немая,  
Оплетать тебя будут лозы,  
И палить тебя будет солнце,  
И хлестать будет дождь осенний,  
И морозить зимняя стужа.  
Будешь слышать, как твой охотник  
Стонет в чаще глубокой леса,  
Как твое повторяет имя –  
Но его ты позвать не сможешь!»  
Отвечает жена молодая,  
И звенит ее голос гневом:  
«Если так, то, проклятые тени,  
Не пролью и слезы перед вами!  
Я дождусь, что весна настанет,  
И снега растают ручьями.  
Я пройду охотничьи тропы,  
Отыщу его белые кости  
И зарою в глубокой могиле.  
Отмолю его дух у чащи.  
Запалю я свечу восковую,  
Принесу в жертву хлеб и масло,  
Чтоб душа его к свету вышла,  
Чтоб свободной ушла на небо.  
Если скажете тайное слово,  
Прахом станут дубовые двери,  
Разобьются крепкие ставни –  
О пощаде молить не буду!  
Я возьму верный нож отцовский,  
И огня я зажму в ладони.  
Я стеной нерушимой встану,  
Не отдам вам мою малютку!  
Не боюсь я ваших проклятий,  
И пока мое сердце бьется,  
И пока нож рука удержит –  
Ни одна тварь из темного леса  
Не коснется резной колыбели!»  
Ближе к дому подходят тени,  
Шепчут тайное злое слово,  
Но крепки дубовые двери,  
И железо верно засова,  
На окне алеет рябина,  
И бесстрашна жена молодая.  
Собираются с силой тени,  
Запевают зимние песни,  
Чтобы ветер пришел из леса,  
Беспощадный холодный ветер,  
Чтобы тучи небо закрыли,  
Не пуская и капли света,  
Чтоб огонь в очаге задуло,  
Прахом стали дубовые двери…

… Но закончилось время ночи,  
Звезды тают над зимним лесом,  
Поднимается в небо солнце,  
Светом темный лес заливает,  
И под ним исчезают тени ,  
Их проклятья тают бессильно,  
И выходит жена из дома,  
К самой кромке леса подходит,  
Ей навстречу идет охотник,  
В волосах его алая лента,  
А на пальце железный перстень.  
Он несет ей медвежий череп,  
На плечах его – волчья шкура,  
И в мешке – лосиное мясо.  
Говорит ей охотник тихо:  
«Приходили ко мне злые тени  
И следы мои заметали,  
Мне сулили они богатство,  
Серебро, меха и алмазы,  
Говорили, ты дверь открыла,  
Ты пустила их в дом с поклоном,  
Отдала им нашу малютку,  
Попросила забрать с собою.  
Только знаю – мне лгали тени  
И с тропы меня сбить хотели.  
Но любовь твоя ярче солнца,  
Провела меня темным лесом.  
Я вернулся, жена молодая,  
Что ж ты плачешь, как на могиле?»  
Расцветает закат на небе,  
Дом стоит на лесной опушке.  
В доме спят на постели двое,  
Их очаг горит, не угаснув.  
И крепки в доме их засовы,  
Сохранит их святое слово.  
Спит малютка в резной колыбели,  
Снится ей, что весна приходит.


End file.
